GHOST VS 07 GHOST
by Summer Chii
Summary: Teito dkk kali ini mengadakan uji nyali illegal! Siapakah setannya? Apa Ayanami akan ikut dalam uji nyali tersebut? #bad summary. please R&R minna!
1. Chapter 1

**GHOST VS. 07-GHOST**

**A fanfic by. Summer Chii **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: AU;AR; typo(s);gaje-ness;garing-ness**

**Disclaimer: 07-ghost (c) Amemiya Yuki-Ichihara Yukino; dan korban lainnya juga cuma dipinjam sebentar.**

**CHAPTER 1**

AUTHOR POV

Disebuah sekolah ter-4L yz d3h b0o (oke sip), hidup seorang gadis dengan tudung merah.

PIIPIIIPPPPP *CHANNEL DIMATIKAN*

Seorang pemuda pendek bantet gagal cetak *PLAKKK* dengan mata emerald berlarian di koridor sekolah ter-4L yz d3h b0o sambil membawa segepok kertas hvs *ebuset* yang berisi informasi-informasi mengenai XXXX . Lalu dia melepaskan pintu kelasnya yang pasti, hingga copot.

"teman-teman, aku mendapatkannya!" teriak pemuda itu, Teito Kleinn dengan stereo yang amaaaaattttt tinggi membuat kelas itu berguncang dan mulut seorang pria berambut pirang yang tadi ada didepan pintu beterbangan seperti iklan relaxa. Yang ini loh, _'aku kangen sama kamu, kangen napasmu.. hiksu' *terererett...* 'haaaarrugugaugurbuguhaughugagurgrguggug'_ tau ga? Gatau? Derita lo.

"APAAN SIH LO? TERIAK-TERIAK?! LO TAU GA, MULUT GUA SERASA TERJUN PAYUNG DI JAMBUL KHATULISTIWA, MELEWATI ANTARIKSA DSB!" teriak pria pirang itu (Frau pasti lah, siapa lagi) membuat Teito hampir terbang , untung saja dia berhasil memegang kusen pintu #FrauBalasDendam.

"sudah, sudah. Makan dulu sana, ada mi ayam spesial tuh,"ucap seorang priwan (pria-wanita) berambut lilac dengan wajah manis namun disayangkan dada bidang yang jelas-jelas menunjukan dia PRIA. Jadi jangan salah sangka.

"oke, lanjut. Apa yang kau dapatkan Teito?" tanya seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut coklat kemerahan. Mendengar pertanyaan yang sejak tadi dia tunggu-tunggu, Teito segera menyebar segepok kertas informasi itu.

"ini! data-data setan yang digosipin nebeng disekolah kite. Mungkin mereka bakalan muncul pas uji nyali bajakan kita!" ucap Teito antusias sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas dengan gambar wanita berpunggung bolong dengan dress (daster) putih panjang dan sedang berpose ala Che***elle.

"WOW, amazing!" ucap seorang gadis yang dikuncir dua dengan mata berbinar-binar. Di kertas yang dipegangnya terpapar gambar pose-pose sexy si kuntilanak ala Nikamu Mirzani.

"Ouka-chan! Kau tidak takut diapa-apakan oleh mereka?" ucap seorang pemuda bercodet dipipinya khawatir pada gadis berkuncir dua itu. Sedangkan Teito masih sibuk membagikan kertas-kertas hvs itu pada Frau, Castor, Labrador,Lance dan menyusunnya menurut abzad *buat apaan coba*

"WOW buat apa takut diapa-apakan cowok-cowok ini? kita kan teman, mana mungkin mereka ngapa-ngapain aku," yah, OOC-nya Ouka sangaaatlah polos dan naif. Bisa dibilang gak nyambung.

"maksudnya dia setan,"ucap Labrador tenang sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Mikage blushing. *kok jadi dia*?

"WOW,seru dong nakut-nakutin setan!" Ouka mulai tulalit. Pasti tadi pagi ada kabel yang belom dicolokin tadi pagi, makanya error gitu. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa jaw dropped.

"apapun itu, gua bakalan ada disampingmu,_lady_," ucap Frau mesra sambil mencium tangan Ouka (acieeee).

"WOW, terimakasih preman," ucap Ouka tajam pada Frau.

"bisa gak lo ngilangin kata 'WOW'-lu?" ucap Teito mulai jengkel dengan kemesraan Frau dengan Ouka. Sedangkan Ouka hanya tersenyum polos.

"gak bisa," ucap Ouka santai sambil membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. Soundeffect: Anang-Separuh Jiwaku Pergi.

"itu bisa," ucap Teito santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kemudian Ouka mengikuti posenya yang tidak kalah _kawaii_.

"itu contoh ya, WOW," ucap Ouka buru-buru menambahkan 'WOW' dibelakang kalimatnya. Aduh, OOC banget si Ouka ini. Cep-cep-cep.

"okelah, yang penting kita harus bikin strategi wahid supaya si Ketua Osis Ayanamiitu kaga tau rencana kita. Kasi tau sama si Hyuuga juga kita ngumpul dimana, bawa apa, jam berapa, hari apa, detik keberapa, menit keberapa, sama siapa aja, kenapa dan mengapa, saya tak mau ada kesalahan," ucap Castor kelewat detail pada Teito yang pusing karena tak bisa menghapalnya, dan mau gak mau dia nyatet.

"baiklah, sekarang pikirkan strategi!" ucap Teito membuka sesi konfensi Sik Bisik dipojokan ruangan. Semua murid kelas Order langsung berkumpul bergerumun disana.

"hmm, kalau kita nyolong konci di pos Warsfail gimana?" usul Mikage sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya *sok _cool_, maklum.*

"gile lu! Mau mati dimakan apa sama tu wars?! Lo tau ga, gua pernah nyoba masuk kesono buat nyolong bola basket malahan sempak gua dimakan! Pulang gua kaga pake sempak tau!" ucap Frau histeris sambil menarik pipinya. Alhasil, pipinya memble kebawah. Dower kayak nenek-nenek.

"ebuset dah, gak jujur gitu juga kali," ucap Teito sweatdrop dengan kejujuran Frau. Selama beberapa menit mereka diam.

"gimana kalau kita bunuh aja si Ayanami? Kan kita jadi ga ketauan bro," ucap Lance polos sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Tiga detik kemudian dia rata dengan tanah.

"goblok lu! Sama aja bohong kalo gitu mah kita langsung ketauan kepsek!" teriak Teito, Frau dan Mikage kompak. Hingga kemudian Ouka membuka suaranya.

"mendingan kita gebukin dia ampe pingsan terus masukin ke kamar asrama Teito. WOW kan?" tanya Ouka antusias. Hening senjenak.

"ide bagus," ucap semuanya kompak sambil menepuk kepala Ouka. Saking banyaknya yang menepuk, leher Ouka mendek kayak kura-kura saking keberatan.

Didepan pintu kelas order,

"ufufufufufufu... anak-anak itu menantangku rupanya...malam ini, kalian akan mengatakan kalau aku ini memang cantik, lihat saja!"

Para murid utusan (?)kelas order menyusup keruang OSIS dengan pakaian serba hitam bagaikan ninja. Mereka sedang memata-matai (kenapa gak menghidung-hidungi?) kak bos Ayanami yang terhormat.

"WOW,dia tidak ada di ruangan!" ucap Ouka cukup keras sambil berjalan kepintu ruangan Ayanami. Namun belum lama setelah aksinya, rok mini seragamnya segera ditarik oleh Teito.

Ouka menatap horror Teito.

Teito mengerutkan alis sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan mulut.

"ssst, _gomenne_, aku tidak bermaksud. Jangan gegabah. Dia pasti menyiapkan jebakan," ucap Teito kelewat waspada, Ouka hanya menggeleng melihat perlakuan Teito pada ketua OSIS mereka itu. Memang, Teito membenci Ayanami, entah apa alasannya.

"WOW, jangan _lebay_ deh. Jangan..."

'JLEB JLEB DUSH DUSH CRANG CRING CRING BRUGH JDUKH PLOKK ZRASSSHH JEDERRR CEMPLUNG'

Oke, sound effectnya kepanjangan. Mohon perhatikan kata terakhir diatas.

Ouka, Teito, Mikage dan Hakuren kaget setengah mati mendengar suara itu. Ada apa di kantor Ayanami yang terhormat? Ayo kita lihat! Kemana jalan menuju kantor Ayanami? (Author:gatauuu) dimana?(Author:gaauuu) katakan lebih keras! (Author:GATAUUU) sekali lagi, lebih keras! (Author:GUA BILANG GATAU COTT! AH, CONGEK ATO DONGO SIH LOEH?!) ya, betul sekali, kalian benar. Bagus!

#kasihan yang baca

#buat yang gak ngerti DL

#jangan gebuk author dulu

#back to scene

Dan sodara-sodara sebangsa dan senegara, setanah air dan setumpah darah! Didepan kantor Ayanami yang terhormat ada seekor ayam malang yang harus bergaya salto ballet untuk menghindari berbagai perangkap yang dibuat Aya-tan. Parah ya dia menganiaya sudara sendiri.

Berbagai macam senjata: pisau daging, golok, keris(?), panah karet, alat sedot wc, ember yang berisi air perasan ketek (yang lagi makan _gomen _ya), batu, bahkan anak si ayam sendiri, telor jadi senjata Ayanami.

Teito, Ouka dan dua orang lainnya langsung memutih dan berubah menjadi tipis, kemudian terbang karena angin yang entah darimana. Untunglah Hyuuga menarik mereka semua dari tempat kejadian dan membawa mereka ke ruang pertemuan umum, kelas order.

"_doushite? Teito-kun? Ouka-chan? Mikage-san? Hakuren-kun?_" ucap Labrador seperti mengabsen mereka. kempat orang itu hanya melambai-lambai hampir keriting (masih mode kertas) menandakan mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Labrador baru mau membuka mulutnya, namun gagal karena Hyuuga menyelanya.

"no,no,no, tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka baik-baik saja. Aku sudah mengetahui cara untuk menyusup,"ucap Hyuuga riang sambil menganggat permen kojeknya (permen apel) yang berdiameter 30 meter.

"_ne? _Bagaimana?" tanya Mikage langsung kembali dari mode kertasnya.

"dijamin aman kan?" tanya Labrador sedikit khawatir kalau cara yang dipakai Hyuuga sedikit mainstream. Ada seorang gadis yang harus mereka lindungi sekarang.

"gak lewat pos warsfail kan?" tanya Frau yang paranoid pada pos itu. Dia ingat jelas bagaimana kecelanaannya dirampas malam itu.. sungguh menyedihkan baginya yang harus pulang dengan celana renda-renda milik emaknya, lantaran celananya belum kering semua, karena rumah mereka kecebur empang. (dimana kali tuh rumah?)

"no,no,no. Kita lewat depan. Lewat gerbang!" ucap Hyuuga ceria sambil merentangkan tangannya, membuat Teito yang berada disebelahnya pingsan. Maklum, basah ketek.

"WHOT?" "_NANI GA_?" "WOW" tiga kalimat itu langsung terdengar dari kelas itu secara serempak, dengan conductor orkesnya Castor.

"kau yakin? Saya tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ada sesuatu.."ucap Castor selaku ketua kelas mereka sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan cool.

Hyuuga tersenyum licik.

Dia segera merogoh kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan serenceng kunci yang tak lain kunci pintu sekolah.

"aku mencurinya. Asal kita pastikan Aya-tan tak ada disekolah, semua aman!"

Mereka semua bersorak riang, kemudian membuat lingkaran sambil memegang bahu satu sama lain, kemudian mereka goyang itik berjamaah.

Malam itu, Teito yang sudah kembali dari mode kertas berpakaian ninja hitam sambil membawa beberapa perkakas ditasnya.

"kenapa kau membawa itu semua?" tanya Mikage bingung sambil membongkar ransel Teito. Teito mendengus pelan.

"ada pemanggil setan dan ada penangkalnya. Kita kan gak tau kalo mereka mau apa. Makanya, gue siap-siap kalo mereka nyerang," ucap Teito bangga pada dirinya.

"_sou ka,_ apa saja yang kau bawa?" tanya Mikage heran. Teito memberinya daftar barang bawaannya.

"kaca buat nangkal setan, jarum-benang-kain buat kasi baju ke tuyul, sisir buat mbak kunti, bawang putih buat vampir, daging buat were wolf, blah..blah..blah. ini lu mau berbagi berkah rahmadan ato mau uji nyali nyak?" tanya Mikage heran sambil mengembalikan daftar barang Teito.

"sudahlah, kita masuk saja," ucap Teito sambil berjalan kearah gerbang, tempat teman-temannya menunggu.

"oke, uji nyali kali ini kita bagi jadi 3 kelompok. Satu kelompok 3 orang. Kita mencar dan ketemuan lagi dilapangan jam 12. Inget! Jangan berbuat mesum didalam kegelapan! Itu haram! Ngerti?" ucap Teito tajam sambil menatap Frau tajam. Kemudian Teito melanjutkan.

"pemimpin kelompoknya aku, Frau, dan Lance. Yang mau ikut salah satu dari ketua, berdiri disamping kami berempat!" ucap Teito tegas bagaikan ketua OSIS yang lagi nge-MOS adek kelasnya yang culun-culun, cupu-cupu dan nurut setengah mati.

Alhasil, Teito mendapat kelompok bersama Mikage dan Ouka. Frau dengan Hakuren dan Hyuuga , Lance dengan Castor dan Labrador.

"pas. Gua telusuri lante 1 ampe kolam renang. Frau pergi ke lantai dua, telusurin tiap kelas ampe lantai 3, dan kelompok Teito kelantai 4 ampe gudang yang diatap itu. Oke?" tanya Lance antusias. Mereka mengangguk dan goyang itik berjamaah lagi #OOC

**A/N:**

**Yaaapp minna~~ i'm back! **

**Oke, kali ini Chii turun dengan fic humor lagi (campur horror dikit)**

**Sekedar informasi, ff ini twoshots karena pages-nya kepanjangan katanya.**

**Apa fic ini garing? Comment, kritik, saran dan masukan diharapkan melalui kotak review, mohon bantuan para readers dan author senior untuk membimbing Chii supaya makin bagus dalam penulisan. **

**Arigato gozaimasu buat yang udah read, dan minta reviewnya juga yaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**GHOST VS. 07 GHOST**

**A fanfic by. Summer Chii**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: AU;AR; typo(s);gaje-ness;garing-ness**

**Disclaimer: 07-ghost (c) Amemiya Yuki-Ichihara Yukino; dan korban lainnya juga cuma dipinjam sebentar.**

**CHAPTER 2**

AUTHOR POV

Lance's group

Lance menelusuri kolam renang dengan sedikit tegang. Orang-orang dikelompoknya diem banget. Kek udah mati. Kayak merasa dikuburan.

"iewhh_,_serwemm!" ucap Lance mulai merinding sambil mengusap punggungnya. Dalam kata lain, menggaruk. Gak mungkin kan tangannya mendadak elastis?

"hn," ucap Castor singkat. Dia masih memegangi tangan Labrador *acieee* yang sejak tadi mulai merasa aneh dengan atmosfir sekitar kolam renang *hayolohhh* sebenarnya hal itu terjadi (hah?) karena dia juga takut. Aduh, si Castor kok jadi OOC parah gini yah? Heran.

"iihh, kok gelap banget sichh," ucap Lance sambil berusaha menenggelamkan kekhawatirannya.

"namanya juga malem. Kalo terang ya gua yang takut kali," jawab Castor jengkel. Entah kenapa dia ingin mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin eksistensi hantu dan arwah dan setan dan sebagainya yang ada ditempat itu menariknya untuk mengucapkan hal itu, sebagai aspirasi mereka. Mari coblos Castor yang mencalonkan diri menjadi DPS (Dewan Perwakilan Setan)! Mereka berjalan menelusuri kolam, dan ketika sampai di ruang ganti, Labrador berhenti tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Lance meluncur bebas keruang ganti seperti penguin *bayangkan!*

" Lab?" tanya Castor heran sambil menghampiri Labrador dengan gaya lemah gemulai mengikuti gaya cewek-cewek SNSD waktu nari 'Oh!' yang muter-muter pantat dan tangan macem kipas angin. Kasian ya mereka pada kepanasan ampe gitu.

Labrador tetap terdiam. Kemudian dia melihat keatasnya, _and he catch his horror._#eset dan bahasanya uhuyy~

Castor bingung dengan Labrador yang tiba-tiba diam membatu itu, dan dia mengikuti arah pandangan priwan itu.

Dua makhluk berdiri diatas sana, lebih tepatnya makhluk berambut halus. Mereka adalah tuyul kembar yang berambut, Yuki dan Suzu! Sedang memakai popok mamy poko keluaran terbaru (?) dengan radio FM pribadi dan lagu yang diputar adalah lagunya PSY-Gentleman! Ditambah lagi, cara menari mereka lebih parah dari PSY. Pake jinjit boo! Jinjit balet! *tring..tring

_Amazing _kan?!

-didalam ruang ganti-

"lama sekali mereka sihh.. kacamataa! Master Labb!" teriak Lance bagai pemeran ibu tiri di sinetron-sinetron. Sampai beberapa lama, Castor dan Labrador tak kunjung nongol batang hidungnya. Mungkin mereka jadi pesek.

"saya disinihhh...maasshhh...*nada mendesah*" ucap suara parau dibelakang Lance. Dia segera menoleh kebelakang dan terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan dibelakangnya.

Kuntilanak pake bikini!

Yang membuat Lance syok adalah posenya yang bagaikan kupu-kupu malam. Bukan PSK. Tapi kupu-kupu beneran. Tangan dikibas-kibas, pala melenggak-lenggok, pantat goyang-goyang. Ampe author aja pusing. Itu sebenernya kupu-kupu ato merak yang nyasar sih?

Tiba-tiba kuntilanak itu hinggap dibahu Lance dan Hap! Lalu ditangkap. Tapi sayang, kuntilanak itu langsung menggunting charming point kesayangan Lance, poni kewitingnya.

Lalu Lance pingsan sehabis-habisnya. Kuntilanak itu tertawa lebar dan kemudian membuka wig-nya. Kalian tahu siapa didalamnya?

Kuroyuri.

Frau's group

"wah,wah, wah, sekolah pada malam hari benar-benar _sugoi_ yah!" seru Frau riang sambil terus menyengir. Hyuuga yang masih menghisap *frontal* permen kojeknya juga tersenyum lebar-lebar. Tampaknya mereka berdua tidak takut dengan situasi mencengkram itu.

"eh! Serem tau! buat selamat dari sini tuh udah kayak dapetin seribu berkah tanpa im2," sambung Hakuren gak nyambung. Dia berdiri dibelakang Frau sambil melirik kekiri kananya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia berhenti ditengah jalan dan ketabrak bludoser(buldoser) ampe hilang ditelan bumi(bumi kelaperan).

Bukan, maksudnya berhenti ditengah koridor lalu diculik

#apaaaa?!penculikaannn?!

Frau sama sekali tidak menyadari hilangnya Hakuren sampai Hyuuga menanyakan keberadaannya tiga jam setelah kehilangan si cowok narsis itu. Entah karena keterlaluan atau apa, mereka santai saja.

Hingga lima jam kemudian..

"WHOTTT?! HAKUREN MENGHILANG BAGAI DEBU? BFUUUHHH! JANGAN-JANGAN DIA VAMPIRE!" teriak Frau baru sadar. Ya, author minta maaf aja sama Frau lovers karena uda bikin _oshi_ mereka selemot ini. Tapi kalo Frau lemot jadi author ada temennya. Boleh dong? Sayangilah author daripada _oshi_! (readers: idihhh amit-amit.)

Hyuuga yang berdiri dihadapan Frau hanya bisa mengerutkan muka hingga mukanya lecek kayak baju peresan sebelum dijemur. Frau nyembur hampir 3 liter. Untung saja Hyuuga tidak tenggelam atau Frau pulang tanpa celana lagi karena dihukum membunuh Hyuuga. Hyuuga yang ngambek langsung ber-PBB tanpa dikomando. Dia jalan ditempat ampe 20 menit. Dan Frau gak peduli. Dia malah membalikan badan dan ikutan PBB.

Sampai Frau merasa kayak orang bego ber PBB tanpa disuruh.

"Hyuuga?" panggil Frau heran karena tak ada siapapun dibelakangnya. Dia terus memanggil nama Hyuuga tanpa henti *kaset rusak*

"Hyuuga kau dimana?" ~dimana,dimana,dimanaaa... kuharus mencari kemanaaaaa..." teng teng~

Oke, yang teng teng itu berasal dari lonceng yang tiba-tiba berdetang keras, membuat Frau tersentak.

Memang disekolahnya ada lonceng? Harusnya tidak ada karena sekolahnya menggunakan bel.

'SYUT'

Frau menangkap sekelebat cahaya putih diujungg koridor tempat dia berdiri, membuat semua bulunya: bulu kuduk, bulu kaki, bulu dada(jika ada) sampai bulu ketek (masa ada?)-nya berjingkrak mengalahkan tajamnya bulu landak.

'PRANG GYOMPANG KRATANG'

Frau mendengar suara pecahan beling dari arah laboratorium. Dan seketika itu juga dia segera kesana. Namun tak ada apapun.

'CKLEK'

Dan sekarang, dia terkunci.

Didepan pintu, bertenggerlah seekor naga pinky yang menggigit kunci. Kemudian naga itu diambil oleh seorang berambut panjang yang tersenyum riang.

Didalam,

"WOI! BUKA!" teriak Frau sambil menggedor-gedor tabung mikroskop, membuat para kuman-kuman merasa mereka diterjang gempa.

"nyihihihihihihihihihihihihihi...hihihihih... kau tak bisa kabur mass, kemarilah nyihihihihihihihihiihihihihihi... temani aku dong...nyihihihihihi.."

Frau segera menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati makhluk dengan kimono hitam halus panjang dan berambut putih khusus orang mati (terbalik).

Sayangnya, dia manusia.

"EMAAAKKK! AMPUNN EMAKK! GUA KAPOK JANGAN KUTUK GUE MAAK!" teriak Frau sambil meloncat keluar lewat jendela *superman! * hingga jendelanya bercetak landak.

Karena yang dilihatnya bukanlah setan ataupun emaknya, melainkan...

Banci taman lawang.

Teito's group

"pada malam jum'at keliwon..aku pulang lewat kuburann..."

Teito dan Ouka sudah mulai pusing dengan keberisikan Mikage yang sejak tadi bernyanyi malam jum'at kliwon dan muter-muter dilagu ituuuu terus.

"...kulihat seorang perempuan.. sedang duduk dibatu nisan..."

"_urusai _Mikage! _Urusai_!" teriak Teito frustasi, namun Mikage tak kunjung berhenti.

"..kumemanggil dia tertawa... gigi ompong ada taringnya.. jari-jari keriting semuaaaa~~~"

Kali ini bukan hanya jari yang keriting tapi suara Mikage juga keriting disco, akut lagi.

"...merinding-"

"WOUWOOOOHHH~~UUDIIIINNNNN! ADA AJA UDIN MANYUN! ADA, ADA ADAAA UDIN MANYUUUNN!"

"_URUSAI_!"

Oke, kali ini Ouka terpancing menyanyikan lagu 'Udin Manjeun', membuat stress Teito dikuadratkan. Seketika mereka langsung diam. Teito kembali memimpin perjalanan, membuat kedua temannya merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya ngambek gitu.

Sialnya, saat dia melewati jendela, sesuatu menabraknya hingga mereka berdua terlempar keluar membolongi tembok dengan bentuk lope.

"TEITO!"sontak Mikage dan Ouka langsung turun melewati lobang yang kedua orang itu jatuh. Namun kalau Teito jatuh dengan cara kasar, Ouka dan Mikage turun bagaikan ketujuh bidahdari dari bayangan. Lima lainnya gatau siapa.

Dibawah sana, terlihat sosok Teito yang tinggal selembar kertas ditimpa gajah pirang dari Thailand *kece kan?*

"p—punn—puunggung gueehh..." rintin Teito seperti kakek-kakek membuat Ouka dan Mikage langsung melempar gajah Thailand itu ke kolam renang. Lebih tepatnya menceburkan Frau.

"WOW!FRAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Ouka membela Teito #mulai ftv#. Frau bangkit dari calon kuburannya dan langsung gelagapan seperti kehilangan celana lagi.

"lo tau gak? Rasanya ditimpa gajah pirang itu.. kayak membelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis, jatoh pas meluncur bareng paus akrobatis dan diusir ke rasi bintang paliiinggg pahittt," teriak Teito dengan nada lagu CherryBelle yang mana aja lah, suka-suka reader.

"i-itu.. di-diatas!"

"diatas apa? B*** siapa?" ucap Mikage ikut terbawa suasana panik Frau.

"a-ada setan!" ucap Frau panik. Seketika Teito, Ouka dan Mikage langsung illfeel.

"_MINNA-SAN_!" suara teriakan itu membuat mereka berempat mengalihkan mata *semua mata tertuju padamu* kearah pemuda berambut coklat dan dibelakangnya, priwan berambut lilac.

"de-dengarkan! Itu bukan setan! Itu...itu ketua OSIS! Rupanya dia sudah tahu rencana kita dan ikut terlibat dalam uji nyali ini!" ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu, Castor yang membuat semua orang disana kaget.

"WHOT?!"

"kurang ajar!"

"beraninya dia!"

"sudah kuduga."

Ucapan terakhir diucapkan dari Ouka, yang tentu saja membuat semua orang disana kaget. Malahan, sangat kaget sampai jantung mereka terbang layaknya malaikat yang bersyukur karena terpisah dari parasit. Terutama punya Frau dan Teito (habis, mereka suka nyepartanin jantung sih).

"WOW!jangan cengok gitu dong. emangnya kalian pada gak sadar ya? Sejak tadi masuk ke dalam kan uda banyak bunga-bunga bertebaran. Kerjaan siapa lagi kalo bukan si ketua OSIS? Dia kan pernah ikut klub merangkai bunga," ucap Ouka jujur tentang aib Ayanami yang membuat semuanya hampir mati kaget. Ketua OSIS mereka pernah ikut klub merangkai bunga? Pasti bunganya langsung pada layu semua.

"cepek buat kalian" ucap Ayanami tiba-tiba dari belakang membuat semua mata tertuju pada Ayanami. Mungkin dia dapat predikat miss alnya (baca digabung) sekarang. dibelakangnya, berdiri dayang-dayang setianya, Kuroyuri, Katsuragi, Haruse, dan Konatsu. Dibelakang mereka ada kepompong besar yang masih mengulum permen dan itu adalah... Hyuuga versi botak! Rupanya Ayanami mencukur rambut Hyuuga karena kesal! WOW.

-skip time, 20 menit kemudian-

Tepi kolam renang saat ini dilanda cuaca cerah, dengan suhu udara mencengkram dan curah hujan tinggi. Hal itu disebabkan karena kepala kincong Hyuuga memantulkan sinar bulan dan mengubahnya menjadi sinar matahar. Dan Ayanami yang menceramahi mereka denga muncrat.

"jadi, kalian sudah kapok atau belum?" ucap Ayanami sangar sambil menjemur celana. Sekedar informasi, sekarang mereka semua dihukum memasang kuda-kuda, tapi dengan gaya bangau (?) tanpa celana. Jadi, mereka berdiri seperti itu hanya dengan sehelai celana boxer dengan gambar SM*SH .

Tentu sajalah, Ouka dan Labrador aman sejathera. Ayanami tak mungkin merampas keperawanan kedua orang itu. #Aya-tan salah paham

"KAPOK GAK?" tanya Ayanami tegas sambil menyemprotkan sunlight ke kepala Hyuuga yang bersih berkilau *tring

"KAPOK BUUU," teriak Teito dkk kompak. Ayanami kembali ngecengin mereka.

"JANJI GAK GITU LAGI?" tanyanya sedikit bocah, dan oke.. mungkin gak pas sama image-nya lantaran dia sedikit menungging kayak pedangdut yang bernyanyi bersama penonton.

"GAK BU... EH, MAKSUDNYA IYA BU!" ucap Frau lantang sendirian, membuat sunlightnya berpindah kebahunya.

"matilah, bulu punggung gua bisa kusut nih! Jangan gitu dong maaasshh *nada mendesah*" ucap Frau sedikit genit ke Ayanami. Bukannya berhenti dikasi sunlight, malahan punggungnya ditaburin detergen. Alhasil, botak dah ampe keriput kulitnya (pemutihan dini).

"jadi, jelaskan motif kalian melakukan hal seperti ini!" ucap Ayanami keras sambil menggulung cambuknya. Semua diam.

"JAWAB GUE, KENAPA LO SEJAHAT INI SAMA GUE? APA SALAH GUE?!" teriak Ayanami mulai ftv dengan melayangkan *swiiingg* cambuknya kemuka Frau. Dan fatalnya, Frau mendapat tanda abadi dimukanya, mukanya nyungsep kedalem. Meresep bangettt...

"kita cuma pengen nyellidikin kasus setan yang merajalela disekolah ini," ucap Teito pelan, membuat Ayanami penasaran.

"dasar bodoh!"

Sekali lagi, cambuk Ayanami mendarat dimuka Frau. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan, pasti.

"masa kalian percaya sama yang begituan? Dasar bedebah lu semua! Kalian-"

"hei... apa aku cantik?"

Ayanami, dayang-dayangnya yang setia, dayangnya yang botak dan anak-anak yang ditelanjanginya langsung menoleh kebelakang. Disana, berdiri seorang wanita dengan gaun putih polos yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnyayang aduhay ahay bohay dan alay. Sejenak mereka terdiam sebentar, hingga wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Rambut hitam panjang yang halus, sangat matching dengan kulit putih gading dan mata lentik wanita itu. Wanita itu menatap Frau, dan semua pria yang ada disana dengan tatapan menggoda yang bagi pria sangat menawan.#bulan puasa woy# Sayangnya, dia menggunakan masker.

Frau terang mata (ya lah. Dia melek, melotot malahan) matanya berbinar-binar seperti bohlam Philips *terang terus*, Ayanami sedikit cengok, bocah-bocah seperti Teito, Hakuren,Mikage ternganga dengan iler setelah melihat sosok wanita cantik itu. Sedangkan Labrador hanya menatap horror wanita itu.

"F-FRAU! JANGAN SEMUANYA JANGAN ADA YANG-"

"cantik. Cantik sekali."

Frau masih memandangi wanita itu dengan iler berceceran, sedangkan yang lain mencoba mencari ember, berharap bibir Frau gak ikutan meler. Labrador yang mendengar itu sudah pucat pasi, mengalahkan warna rambutnya #wesh

"begitukah? Kalau begitu... kau pasti mau melihat wajah asliku kan?" ucap wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari saku dress-nya, membuat semuanya kaget dengan gaya alay masing-masing. Dibelakang wanita itu, muncul naga pinky yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda ala kungfu china yang mirip bangau terbang. Artian lain, Shaolin. Kaga tau? googling. #mau banget?

Masker wanita itu terjatuh bebas di tanah, sedangkan rambut wanita itu menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh pesona. Maklum, kebawa suasana alay.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Padus teriakan itu menggema keseantero negri, karena wajah wanita itu tidak lagi indah. Mata lentiknya berubah, dengan sorot kelicikan disana. Mulutnya robek, hingga sepipi, memperlihatkan tulang-tulang dan dagingnya.

Kuchisake Onna.

Jika readers mau liat gambarnya, search ya, di google jam 12 malem.

*teater ditutup*

**A/N:**

**Fic ini mengingatkan Chii waktu pertama kali Chii buka website tentang setan Jepang dimalam hari. Waktu itu, Chii dan JD nekad buka itu web malem-malem. Dan, Chii liat yang terseram Kuchisake Onna, tapi gak ada gambarnya. Jadi Chii ke google image.**

**Waktu itu Chii masih polos. Jadi ya pas liat Chii kaget, JD kabur ninggalin Chii sendirian TAT **

**Tu orang gak setia kawan banget kan?**

**Mohon bimbingan para readers dan author senior buat bimbing Chii. Afterall, thanks for reading**

**-Summer Chii.**


End file.
